


Infiltrated

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: 30 day challenge - Yogs [21]
Category: The Yogscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid





	

“Look at those bumbling idiots.” Lalnable laughed victoriously as he watched the cat camera with glee. “Totally unaware we can see exactly what they’re up to.”

“You got ‘em good boss!” Five grinned as she watched her source material failing to craft a simple jetpack. “Now we can see how stupid they are all day!” She hid a giggle behind a fluxed hand, laughing infectiously as she watched the two of them walking around, completely unaware that the cat in their midst, one they let willingly follow them wherever they went, was an unwilling spy.

-=-

It became common for the two of them to sit together at the monitor and take notes on their doubles’ actions, trying to figure out if they had a routine or not, and what they were trying to achieve in the home they’d name Panda Labs.

-=-

“Oh, shit.”

“What is it, boss?” Five flew over quickly, resting her hands on his shoulder as she tried to see what was wrong.

Lalnable looked up at her through his overly long hair, palm planted firmly over his face, “That fool of a clone of mine got his hands on a rocket launcher.”

“And?” Five looked at him with concern. Surely not even Lalna could be stupid enough to try and take them on with a rocket launcher, of all things. It was pitiful against their defenses.

Lalnable pointed at the monitor, no longer holding a colorful image, instead crackling with static. “And he’s blown up the bloody cat.”


End file.
